


Whumptober 2018 - Reed900 Edition

by TheTorturedHero



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Prompt Fill, Suffering, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober 2018, all the pain, so many tags so little time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 02:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTorturedHero/pseuds/TheTorturedHero
Summary: Here are all my fics for the Whumptober challenge of 2018!Each prompt will be the chapter title, and all fics will be linked to form one long story... because why not.





	1. Stabbed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my shit is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Happy Whumptober!

Bar fights were nothing new. Gavin had seen hundreds in his years on the force, most of them coming from his time as a beat cop. It was the usual; Saturday night, people have too much to drink, someone says something to someone else and, boom. You got a fight. 

Gavin and Richard had just pulled up, the line of patrons - some fairing a little better than others - were all lined up along the wall of the bar. Officers were already on the scene, currently going down the line and talking to people, getting statements. Nothing out of the usual. 

Gavin did not miss his time as a beat cop. 

Tina Chen was the first to wave them over, flipping her notebook closed as they approached and gestured at the scene behind her. 

“Bet you don’t miss this huh?” she smiled and Gavin waved his hands at her. 

“Hell no, tell me what’s happened?” 

“Some guy thought it would be funny to smash a bottle over some other guy's head, that started a fight with two other guys, which in turn started a fight with two girls, which led to-” 

“The whole bar turning into a fight club.” Gavin finished and Tina nodded at him. 

“Yes. We’ve already taken the first two into custody, now it’s getting names and statements.” 

“Alright, you need a hand or?” Tina shook her head and nodded back at the lineup. 

“Nah, you two enjoy your night. It’s basic shit from here on out, wouldn't want to waste your romantic evening.” she smiled and Gavin nodded back. 

“Not so much romance as bare straight fucking all night.” Tina scoffed and smacked him in the arm with her notebook as Gavin grinned at her. 

“Like I need to know that.” she huffed. 

Richard moved from behind Gavin and shook his head at him. “Yes, detective. That is rather off, there’s nothing straight about what I do to you.” 

Gavin’s jaw dropped as he stared at the other, who was smiling sweetly at him. Tina let out a laugh and pointed her book at the RK. 

“He’s teaching you bad habits.” she laughed and Richard gave her a wink in response. 

Gavin gave him a light shove before turning back to the car with a shake of his head. 

“You’re unbelievable, I thought I was bad.” 

Richard simply chuckled in response and walked around the car, hand on the door as he looked across the roof at him. “You raised me this way.” 

Gavin pulled a face. “Now that’s just-” 

“Get back here!” 

The two looked over to see one of the lineups making a break for it across the street, Gavin was the first to move with Richard following him close behind as they ran after the escapee. 

They rounded the corner into an alley and found the man trying to scale a chain link fence, Gavin ran at him and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him down. They both tumbled and rolled, the man throwing Gavin to the side and landing a solid kick to his chest, knocking him back against the wall. 

Gavin choked out a breath as the impact knocked the wind out of him, and looked up to see the man face to face with Richard, standing blocking the exit. 

“Stop resisting,” Richard barked at him and the man shook his head quickly. 

“You can’t arrest me, I’ve done nothing wrong!” the man snarled and lunged for the other, Gavin threw himself to his feet as the two collided, Richard throwing the man to the side with little effort. 

The man rolled and landed at the alley entrance, just as two officers came around the corner. They hauled the man up and pushed him into a pair of cuffs before looking at the two of them. 

“You alright?” one called and Gavin waved them off. 

“Just get him in the back of a car.” Gavin sighed as they walked him off and shook his head. “Well so much for a romantic night.” 

“... Indeed.” Gavin frowned at the tone and turned to look at the other. 

Richard was stood, looking down at himself, hand hovering over his chest. 

“Hey, you alright?” 

Richard lifted his head to face him before blinking back at him blankly, Gavin’s eyes widened as he watched a pool of blue blood begin to form beneath Richard’s grey shirt. 

“Oh shit,” Gavin lunged forward and Richard swayed on his feet and began to sink to the floor. Gavin caught him easily, quickly calling for help over his shoulder as he brought him to the ground, lying him back with his head over his thigh. “Talk to me, what’s the damage?” 

He was trying to remain calm, he wasn’t sure he was succeeding. Richard stared up at him, brow furrowed, mouth slack with shock, his hand still hovering over his chest. “Rich! Talk to me. Damage report, now!” 

“I-I’m...” Richard stuttered out and Gavin felt his breath catch in his throat. “I’m dying.” 

Gavin’s eyes widened as he looked down at the blood now pooling over Richard’s shirt. “No. No, no no. You’re gunna be fine, I’m gunna get you help.” 

“Gavin.” Richard’s eyes were glassy and Gavin could feel his heart breaking in his chest. “I love you.” 

“No! No, don’t say that shit.” Gavin moved forward and pressed his hand over the wound as hard as he could. He fumbled for his phone in his pocket and thanked his past self for setting up a speed dial for shit like this, he threw it onto speaker as the line connected and put it down next to the two of them. “Connor, Rich is down. I need help, it’s bad.” 

_“I’m on my way.”_

The line disconnected and Gavin bent forward, hovering over Richard’s face and attempting to give him a reassuring smile. “Hey, talk to me.” 

“I-I... I can’t.” Richard struggled out and Gavin shook his head at him. 

“Tough shit, I'm not letting you die here.” Gavin pressed harder over the wound, blue blood seeping through his fingers at the motion. “Blaze of glory remember, I get my head blown off and you get shot down terminator style avenging me.” 

Richard choked out a weak laugh and Gavin tried not to focus on the glitch behind his voice. 

“You die like this, I’m going to make fun of you forever. I’m going to tell my kids, to tell their kids this story, you’ll be that asshole who died in an alley for generations.” 

Gavin’s vison began to blur as he fought back tears, looking down at the other as he stared up at him. Richard looked afraid, Gavin hated it. He didn’t know what to do, he knew there probably wasn’t much he could do. 

“Talk to me, please.” Gavin begged, voice cracking as he choked down the dread filling his chest. “Tell me anything.” 

Richard blinked up at him and gave him a weak smile. “I wanted to marry you.” Gavin tried to breathe as the lump in his throat began choking him. “Had Tina help me pick out the ring.” 

“Do it.” Gavin couldn’t stop the tears from burning over as a choked sob broke from him. “You live and you ask me, and I’ll marry you.” 

Richard smiled up at him. “I’ll do my best.” 

Gavin nodded down at him, free hand coming up to cup his jaw, the angle was odd but Gavin didn’t care as he brushed his thumb along Richard’s cheek. From the corner of his eyes he was the incoming flashing lights, but he refused to take his eyes away from Richard’s. 

He heard shouting not too far away and rushed footsteps were coming closer and closer to them.  

Gavin didn’t take his eyes away, not for a moment, as the team of medics and technicians surrounded them. Richard reached up and Gavin took his hand, squeezing it tightly as the team surrounding thing began shouting orders at each other. 

It wasn’t until Connor arrived, dropping to his side and putting his hand on his shoulder did Gavin look up. Connor gave him a reassuring smile and began to pull him up and away. 

“Let them work.” he offered as Gavin tried to protest. 

Gavin nodded in agreement before hovering over one last time and pressing a kiss to Richard’s lips. He pulled back slowly, bringing Richard’s hand to his lips and placing a kiss to the back of it, before standing and letting Connor lead him back. 

He watched as the team surrounded him, blocking him from view. Connor pulled at his side before Gavin understood and turned away, letting Connor pull him into a hug. 

“He’ll be alright. He always is.” 

Gavin let out a choked laugh into his shoulder and Connor tightened the embrace, looking down over Gavin’s shoulder at the mass of people fumbling over his brother on the cold floor. 

He was always alright. 

He had to be.


	2. Bloody Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm a little behind. I blame work being crazy and resulting in me having a lack of free time. Anyway, enjoy!

Gavin had never liked hospitals. It was a cliché he knew, but he didn’t.  

He'd never had a traumatic experience in one, he just didn’t like them. They were busy and loud and crowded and somehow, both gross and insanely clean, at the same time. 

This, wasn’t a hospital. But it sure as shit felt like one. 

The walls where too damn white. He could hear machines beeping and working that he didn’t understand. It smelt far too clean for his liking. And the clock on the wall was ticking so loud against the silence of the room, that he could practically feel each second pass. 

No, it wasn’t a hospital, but he hated it like one. 

He’d managed to escape to the bathroom over half an hour ago, when he couldn’t stand it any longer. No one had followed him. 

Now, he was stuck; trapped between staring at himself in the mirror and staring down at his hands. 

The blue blood was setting against his skin, hardening and crisping like his blood would. It crumbled in the cracks of his fingers, setting beneath his nails and staining the edges. Thirium was awful to touch. It was an odd middle ground between the slime he had messed with as a kid and motor oil. 

It clung to the skin and left it feeling sticky, not to mention the fact it stained like hell. But here and now, looking down at his fingers, watching how it dried into his skin. 

Gavin couldn’t bring himself to wash it off. 

It was stupid and gross, and he knew that. Every time he looked down, pushing his fingers together and testing the tackiness of them, he knew he needed to wash it off. 

But he just couldn’t. 

Looking back at himself in the mirror didn’t help either. There was a neat blue smudge sitting right across his left cheek, followed by three uneven ones falling down to his jaw. He didn’t even know they were there until he’d fled in here, and finally got a good look at himself.

Now he had seen it, he could feel it. Bringing a hand up to examine them further gave him the realization of how he’d gotten them.  

It was a hand print, or more accurately the back of Richard’s hand. The kiss he’d given him on the back of his hand had left him with the print of the moment on his cheek. 

Gavin blinked back tears as he pulled his hand away. 

Pulling himself together, he turned on the water and let it run for a moment, before plugging the sink and letting it fill. He hovered his hands over the bowl as it filled, running his fingers together one last time as he moved to flick the water off. 

The room was awfully quiet as it stopped, the odd drip the only sound that echoed out around him. Gavin paused as he watched the water in the sink, stuck staring down as he listened to the sound of his own unsteady breathing. 

He froze over the bowl, fingers mere centimeters away from the surface. 

“Shit.” he whispered out in a rush, watching the tremble begin to return to his hands. 

He had to do it, he had to wash it off.  

“I can’t do this.” Gavin breathed out as his hands came to rest on the counter, squeezing his eyes shut as he ducked his head, fighting back the tears he’d been struggling against since they’d taken them here. “I can’t.” 

The door opened slowly and Gavin didn’t bother to look up. He didn’t care anymore, he didn’t have anything to hide here. It was too much and he was sick and tired of holding himself together for everyone else. 

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he blinked up at the mirror, finding Connor standing behind him with a kind smile. Gavin shook his head and took a breath. 

“I know it’s stupid,” Gavin fought to continue around the lump in his throat. “But I can’t wash his blood off my hands.” 

The choked sob he’d been fighting finally broke free. Gavin ducked his head in an attempt to save some of his dignity. 

Fucking crying in Cyberlife’s bathroom. Pathetic. 

“It’s okay.” Connor’s voice came from behind him, gentle and quiet. 

Gavin shook his head but could stop the dam from breaking, tears began rolling down his face as he stared down into the sink, watching as the droplets fell from his cheeks and into the water. Looking up, he caught sight of Connor in the mirror behind him, his face matching Gavin’s own. 

“What if he dies?” Gavin breathed out. “What the hell am I going to do then?” 

“He won’t.” Connor reassured firmly, thought his face portrayed a different story. “If he does, I’ll kill him.” 

Gavin let out a choked laugh and Connor gave him a small smile, before looking away to the side. Gavin used the moment to take a breath and clear this throat, before wiping at his face with his wrist, the only free and clean patch of skin his had to use, and looked back at Connor in the reflection. 

“Okay, but first things first.” Gavin sighed and raised his hands slightly. “I gotta clean up, then we plan his murder.” 

Connor gave him a smile and a nod. “Deal.”


	3. Insomnia

The coffee maker rumbled gently on the counter top as Gavin watched it brew, staring down as the steam began to rise, following the lines of mist it created in the chill of the night air, following them until they vanished from his sights. 

It was late. He knew that much. Late enough that his shows on TV now featured the lady who stood in the bottom right corner and signed what everyone was saying. It actually made for more entertaining watching, trying to keep up with her as she signed her way through the re-runs of the day's soaps. 

He didn’t mind, it was giving him something to focus on, because god only knew he couldn’t do much else. 

The pot began to calm in front of him and the little digital display told him to enjoy his coffee, but not before warning him it was hot. 

He grabbed the pot from its hold and went to pour himself a cup, when he realized he’d never even set one out. So, there he stood; holding the coffee in one hand and looking down at the counter blankly. 

He knew it was stupid. He was a fucking detective after all and he wasn’t an idiot. But right here? After living four days on less than an hour's sleep, yeah. He was a little stupid. 

And that’s how his boyfriend found him. Standing, almost in a dazed like trance. Richard watched him for a moment before taking a step toward him and trying to snap him back into reality. 

“Gavin?” 

Richard’s voice came from behind him but he barely reacted, the only sign he gave that his voice had been heard was the small hum he managed. Gavin blinked down at the counter before slowly placing the pot back in its place as Richard approached him. 

“Gavin,” Richard placed a gentle hand on his arm and Gavin stared down at it for a moment. “Are you alright?” 

Gavin seemed to register the question but didn’t give any answer, only humming again down at his hand. Richard moved carefully, slowly turning Gavin toward him so they were face to face. Gavin managed to find some way out of his haze and stared up at the other. 

“Sorry,” Gavin cleared his throat and gave the other a small shake of his head. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

Richard offered him a small smile. “I’m an android, Gavin. I don’t sleep.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Gavin’s brow furrowed as he blinked back at him. “I forgot.” 

Richard glanced over his shoulder and to the coffee sitting on the side. “How many cups have you had already?” 

Gavin shook his head before trying to think, he honestly couldn’t recall. Maybe one every hour. Maybe more. 

“I don’t remember.” he answered honestly and Richard let out a quiet sigh. 

“Gavin. You need to sleep. Come to bed.” 

Gavin shook his head at the invitation, lifting a hand to run through his hair.  

“I can’t. I’ll be fine, just go back to bed and I’ll come in later.” Richard gave him a look and Gavin sighed, hand dropping heavily to his side. “I’m fine, alright. Stop fussing.” 

Gavin tried to shrug him off but Richard took a step into his personal space and held him steady, free hand coming up to join the other, framing him between his hands. 

“Talk to me.” Richard offered gently but Gavin knew it wasn’t really a question. 

Gavin watched his face for a moment before taking a heavy breath and shaking his head lightly. 

“I can’t sleep. Since you came home... every time I close my eyes, I just....” 'I see you dying' he finished to himself but Richard seemed to grasp the end of his sentence without him having to utter a word. 

“I’m alright. I’m alive and I’m right here.” Richard made a point of squeezing Gavin’s arms lightly, in hope it helped the message drill in. “And I want you to come to bed with me.” 

Gavin gave a heavy sigh and Richard pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as Gavin sank into the embrace. 

Gavin let himself relax under the affection and buried his face into the soft fabric of Richard’s sleep shirt, breathing him in as the weight of the past sleepless nights began to drag at him. 

“I’m losing my mind.” he mumbled into the others shoulder and Richard let out a small chuckle. 

“No, you’re just a little tired. I can help you fix that.” 

Gavin sighed into his shirt and pulled back to look up at him.  

Richard took in the dark circles beginning to stand out under his eyes, more prominent than ever before. Gavin had always had a hard time sleeping, despite his at work ethic; Gavin worked hard, often running himself down until he was barely functioning. 

Richard both loved and hated him for it. 

“Come with me to bed.” Richard offered again. “And just lay with me, if you don’t find sleep in an hour, we can come out here and do some work. Okay?” 

Gavin thought the offer over for a moment before giving in and nodding. Richard placed a kiss on his head before running a hand down his arm, and taking Gavin’s hand, leading him back to the bedroom. 

Gavin followed easily and Richard took the moment to lighten the mood by lifting Gavin’s arm up and over his own head and spinning around, until he had pulled Gavin in front of him and he was pressed to his back. 

Gavin let out a small huff of a laugh and shook his head, but he leaned back into him and Richard counted it as a win.  

“You’re such a dork.” Gavin commented, amusement playing in his voice. 

Richard took it with a smile and let him into the bedroom, Gavin sank down into the bed with a sigh and Richard watched as he shuffled over and held the covers up, so he could follow suit. 

Gavin waited until he’d settled into place before pulling himself close, arm draping over Richard’s waist and resting his hand over his side. Richard pulled him in by wrapping his own arms around him, moving to place a hand at the nape of Gavin’s neck before beginning to gently scratch his fingers through the sort hair there. 

“This probably won’t work you know.” Gavin mumbled into his chest and Richard nodded against him, chin coming to rest on his head. 

“I know.” 

“I left the TV on.”  

“It’s fine.” 

Gavin turned quiet and Richard settled into a slow and easy pattern, following and matching Gavin’s every breath as they lay together. Richard listened to his heart beat, waiting and tracking as he felt Gavin settle. 

After a few minutes, he tracked a spike in his pulse and began tracing a line with his thumb over Gavin’s hip, as his fingers continued to raked through his hair in a steady rhythm. 

“Are you alright?” he asked into Gavin’s hair and he felt him take a stuttering breath. 

Gavin swallowed thickly before answering quietly. “I watched you die... I can’t do that again.”  

Richard held him tighter as he felt Gavin’s hand clench around a handful of his shirt over his ribs.  

“I didn’t die. I’m right here.” Richard stated gently. 

“I was scared. I thought I’d lost you, I can’t lose you.” Gavin sniffed heavily and shook his head against him. “You can’t leave me too.” 

Richard nodded against him before speaking gently. “I’m not going anywhere without you.” 

Gavin fell quiet again and Richard took it as a positive, not too long after Gavin’s heart rate returned to a steady regular rhythm, he took the moment to rest himself.  

He had been lucky. He had almost died and it wasn’t until that realization hit him – lying on his back surrounded by his own blood, Gavin’s broken wide eyes staring down at him as he forced away warning after warning, trying to blind his vision and remove his face from his sight - did he know how much he truly didn’t want to be without him. 

The concept of death had never bothered him until that moment. Until now, when he lay in bed, Gavin in his arms, never wanting to let go. He truly was alive. 

“You okay?” Gavin mumbled against him and Richard hummed in question. “Your hearts going crazy, I can hear it.” 

Richard let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. “I love you.” 

Gavin made a small noise before moving against him, squirming slightly in order to probably get more comfortable Richard guessed, he didn’t mind. Gavin could wiggle around all he needed if it meant he was going to get some sleep soon. 

“I love you too.” Gavin grumbled against him as he settled once again. “Oh, and you tell anyone about this, I’ll be pissed.” 

“Consider me successfully threatened.”


	4. "No, Stop!" / Poison

The station was busy today. People constantly coming and going, the holding cell was getting a little full and everyone seemed to be trying their best to move everyone on, but it just wasn’t ending. 

Gavin handed off another couple of files to Chris, waving him off as he walked away. 

“This sucks.” Gavin sighed as he sank back in his chair, from across the desk, Richard gave him a nod. 

“You’re not wrong.” Richard shook his head and looked behind him, back at the hustle of voices coming from the cells beyond Fowler’s office. “I didn’t know there were this many people in Detroit.” 

Gavin gave him a chuckle in response and sat forward. 

“People are just dicks today, it seems.” 

Another officer walked by and landed another handful of files on his desk as they passed, Gavin let out a groan and gestured ungratefully at them as they walked away, receiving a shrug in return. 

“This is bullshit.” Gavin grabbed one from the ever-forming pile and slid it open. “The fuck is even going on today.” 

“Attention, everyone.” Fowler’s voice came from the back of the pen and everyone turned to watch him as he addressed them. “I know things are getting a little busy here-” 

“That’s a fucking understatement.” Gavin muttered and Richard shot him a look over his shoulder. 

“-But I know you are capable of clearing this station in no time, if you need any help, ask your fellow officers. You are a team, so work like one and I’m sure you can all make it home on time.” 

Gavin sighed as the captain turned and head back to his office. 

“Easy for him to say, he’s not getting cramp from writing these fucking reports up.” he complained and turned back to his file. 

Richard watched him for a moment before standing. “I’ll get you some more coffee.” 

“The fuck is that going to do?” Gavin complained down at his desk. 

“You never know, it may lighten your mood.” Richard offered and Gavin sighed, but let him reach over and grab the mug from his desk. 

“Fine. Whatever. Maybe if I drink enough it’ll kill me and I can finally be free of this hell.” Gavin slammed the file shut and absently put it to the side, before moving on to another. 

Richard shook his head down at him and turned away. The breakroom nook was unsurprisingly empty, as was the coffee pot sitting on the side. He could have used the automated machine right next to it, but Gavin had a fierce hatred of the ‘fresh sewage’ that it dispensed. 

He set up the machine and waited a moment for it to begin to boil. This wasn’t exactly any better, this was cheap and nasty crap too but it was better that whatever the hell the automated one thought was coffee. 

Gavin’s words. Not his. He’d never had the coffee, for obvious reasons. 

He poured the cup regardless and made it just the way Gavin liked it, well he made it close enough. Gavin liked three sugars. Richard did not, but then again Richard didn’t like how many cups in general he could put back in a day of work alone. 

It was a compromise; Gavin drank as many cups as he wanted at work, but he had only two sugars. Richard counted it as a win. Gavin Reed could be an insufferable bastard sometimes. He’d only just managed to convince him not to smoke as much. That had taken months of work. 

He placed the cup on his desk, looking to see Gavin had managed to burn through another file while he was gone, and settled back at his own desk. He watched him for a moment as Gavin set his pen down and moved to take a drink of his new coffee. 

Gavin pulled a face as he swallowed but kept drinking regardless, when he lowered his mug, he found Richard shaking his head at him. 

“What?” he huffed and Richard simply raised his brows as he stared. 

“You hate it, and yet you will drink it all before it’s even settled.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes and took another drink, nose scrunching up as he pulled the cup away again. “Because it’s crap, but it’s crap that stops me from straight up walking into that cell and picking off the weak.” 

Richard gave him an amused smile before turning back to his own work. Gavin set the cup down and moved to grab another file, he was part way through checking over the arrest report when he started to feel a little dizzy. 

The words on the page blurred slightly and he shook his head to try and focus again, sometimes it happened, spend too much time reading the small print and you end up with a headache.  

Gavin sighed and moved back in his chair, hand coming up to pinch at the bridge of his nose, fucking paper work, like he needed this today. He moved back to look down at the sheet in front of him, but still, his eyes wouldn’t focus. 

Gavin pushed back from his desk and got to his feet, but as he stood the room span. “Woah.” 

He put a hand down to his desk to steady himself as the room swam and closed his eyes tightly, hand coming up to cover them as he tried wait it out. 

“Gavin, are you alright?” Richard asked as he watched him waver lightly in front of him. 

Gavin pulled his hand away and shook his head, looking around the room as the swirl colours began to fade back from his eyes. “Yeah, just a head rush.” 

Richard watched as Gavin took a few uneasy steps around the desk, hand following it to steady himself as he walked around carefully.  

His legs felt shaky as he walked and Gavin blinked down at himself in confusion as a tremor began to take over his body, hand coming away from the desk as he watched his fingers begin to shake without his control. 

“Rich,” Gavin called out, bringing the shaking hand up to his chest as his breathing became stuttered. “S-Something’s wrong.” 

He tried to take another step but shaking legs failed him, knees buckling under his weight and gracelessly dropping him to the floor. Gavin let out a choked sound as he fell and Richard jumped from his desk and rushed over to him. 

“Gavin!” Richard grabbed his shoulders and held him up and Gavin swayed again. 

“I can’t...” Gavin gasped out, breathing becoming laboured as he stared back at him with bleary eyes. “I can’t breathe.” 

Richard ran a scan of him quickly, analysing anything and everything about him. His heart rate had spiked, heart beating at an unsteady 113 and rising before his eyes. His eyes were unfocused and his pupils were blown, Richard blinked back his programming and tightened his hold on him. 

The bullpen began to focus on them, Connor hurried over from his desk, quickly followed by Hank who stood by his side as Connor looked them over. 

“Gavin.” Connor called, crouching beside the both of them. “Nines, what happened?” 

Richard shook his head, glancing between the two as Gavin tried to catch his breath, he could feel his heart racing, beating hard and fast against his chest as he struggled. 

“Rich... what’s-what’s happening to me?” Gavin choked out and Richard put a hand to his head. 

“Something has entered your bloodstream, it’s causing your heart rate to rise.” Gavin let out a pained noise and hunched over. “I need to identify the poison.” 

“Poison?” Gavin groaned out. “I haven’t... just coffee.” 

Richard’s eyes shot to Gavin’s desk, he rested Gavin back against the side before rushing to his feet and grabbing the cup. Connor took his place, placing a reassuring hand to Gavin’s shoulder as he took quick rattling breaths. He looked up to his brother as he dipped a finger into the coffee and brought it up to his mouth. 

Richard’s face twisted and Hank took a step forward. “What is it? What’s in there?” 

“It’s a form of Cyanide.” Richard blinked up a Hank before whipping his head around to the coffee pot on the side. “It’s in the machine, don’t let anyone drink from it!” 

Richard moved to rush around the desk when Gavin grabbed at his pant leg.  

“ **No, stop**!” Richard looked down at him and immediately sank to his knees in front of him, Gavin grabbed at his jacket sleeve and held on tightly, shooting him a desperate look. “Don’t... Don’t leave me.” 

Richard’s face fell into worry at his plea, shooting a quick glance at Connor who stood in a hurry. 

“I’m on it. Hank, find out if anyone else has been within reach of the machine.” he ordered and Hank responded with a nod before rushing over to Fowler’s office. 

Richard steadied himself next to Gavin, placing a hand to his forehead. Gavin’s eyes slipped shut as he arched into the touch, before sinking back against the desk with a pained noise. 

Connor rushed back over and Richard shook his head up at him. “We need to get him to a hospital.” 

Connor nodded back and hurried over to Hank’s desk, grabbing his keys and turning to wave them at him through the glass of Fowler’s office. Hank caught the gesture and waved him off easily with a quick nod. 

Richard moved around Gavin as he panted a little wildly, breath coming in short stuttering bursts.  

“I have to move you.” Richard explained, arms looping under Gavin’s knees and around his back. “Hold on to me.” 

Gavin nodded quickly, hand moving to grip at his arm and Richard scooped him up in one swift move. Gavin let out a strangled cry, fingers digging into Richard’s arm as he curled against him. Richard shot a look to Connor before the two began rushing toward the door. 

They reached Hank’s car quickly and Connor held the back door open and Richard moved Gavin inside. Gavin made a choked sound and fumbling hands gripped at Richard’s jacket. 

“Don’t leave me.” he rushed out, hands shaking against the fabric and Richard shook his head quickly. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Richard shot a look to Connor behind him before climbing in the back and wrapping his arms around Gavin’s shoulders. Connor climbed in seconds after and started the car, lights and sirens blazing, pulling them out of the precinct as fast as he could. 

“You’re going to be alright.” Richard reassured, moving closer and pulling Gavin against him. 

Gavin sank into him, head resting against his chest as Richard placed his hand on his thigh, thumb tracing a soothing line as he held him close. Gavin’s breath hitched and his face twisted in pain as he curled in on himself with a pained moan. 

Richard checked his vitals again; Gavin’s heart rate was still increasing, now reaching 132bpm as he fought for breath against him. His body temperature was rising just as fast and Richard knew it would only be a matter of time until he suffered serious damage. 

Richard moved Gavin against him carefully, pulling the detective’s jacket down from his shoulders and pulling his arms free one at a time. Gavin gave a groan in protest but Richard hushed him gently as he pulled his jacket away. 

“You’re getting a fever, I need to keep you cool.” he explained as Gavin curled against him again, eyes squeezing closed as he doubled over himself with a strained sound, feet kicking out and colliding with the door as he writhed against the pain.  

Richard tried to soothe him the best he could as Gavin let out a string of pained sounds against him, shaking hands clutching desperately into his shirt. 

“Rich.” Gavin choked out between gasping breaths. “Hurts.” 

“I know. I know it hurts. I’ve got you.” Richard leant forward and pressed a kiss to his head, lips lingering as Gavin whimpered against him. “Just hold onto me, okay?” 

Gavin’s hand wrapped around his stomach tightly as another wave of pain ran through him, his stomach twisting, feeling as something were tearing at his insides. Richard watched in a panic as Gavin squirmed against him, face screwing up, mouth falling open in a silent scream.  

Gavin make a choked sound before taking an unsteady gasping breath. “Don’t-Don’t let me die.” 

Richard grit his teeth and held him tighter. “Never.” 

Connor threw the car into the bay, the ambulance staff cursing him out until he threw his door open and hurried to the back. “Get a gurney out here now!” 

The bark of the command made them freeze, their attention snapping to the two in the back, one quick look was all the needed before they were rushing inside, shouting for assistance. Connor helped Richard move Gavin from the car and carry him inside. 

They were met a few feet in by the staff and Richard laid him out on the cot. Gavin arched up the second his back hit the bed and Richard scrambled to press a hand to his chest to hold him down as they began moving him into the hospital. 

“Gavin, listen to me. It’s alright.” Richard rushed out, hand coming up to rest against his forehead, soothing him back down against the bed as he followed along. “I’m right here. You’ll be okay.” 

Gavin face screwed up in pain but he nodded anyway, beside him nurses and doctors were barking orders. Connor relayed to them the information as Richard focused all his attention on keeping Gavin calm. 

They entered a room and the nurses began to usher him out, Gavin’s hand gripped to him sleeve as he was pushed back toward the door. 

“No, no. I can’t leave him.” Richard spat back at them, but they continued to move him back. 

“Rich!” Gavin choked out as his hand slipped away from his coat, doctors and nurses pushing him down as he tried to reach out to him.  

Connor stepped in, putting himself between Richard and the nurses swiftly and moving his brother from the room himself. Richard protested but the door was shut behind them the second the stepped out into the corridor. 

Richard stared at the door blankly, hands clenching into fists by his side as he stared at the glass. 

“This is all my fault.” he uttered quietly, but Connor turned to address him anyway. 

“You can’t say that.” he reassured gently, coming to stand behind his brother. “You couldn’t have known.” 

“If it were Hank,” Richard countered, shooting a look over his shoulder. “How would you feel?” 

Connor let out a small sigh and gave him a brief nod. “Alright. But try not to blame yourself, I’m sure Gavin doesn’t.” 

Richard cast his eyes to the floor before shaking his head. “He should.” 

“No,” Connor added sternly, so much so that Richard turned to face him, meeting his determined face. “We blame the one who did this, and then...” 

“I make them suffer.” Richard finished, tone dark but steady. 

Connor blinked back with a little shake of his head. “Oh. Well I was going to say ‘we make them pay’ but I see where you are coming from.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunatly, due to a death in the family, I haven't really had the time to keep up with this. I did however, save the prompt list and will continue working on it all when I have the time.  
> I'm currently working on a looooong fic called 'Miracles' you should check it out in the meantime.  
> <3


End file.
